Wallit perpetration to a party
by thebestoftherest
Summary: fem!wally get to dance with her crush Bruce,


**Barry vs. Bruce,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡†҉∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд****҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡****†****҉****∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****§҈҉Ѫ¤⃝*#****§∆Ω∞•ℓℓ•∞Ω∆§****#*⃝¤¥Ѫ҉҈§****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞****҉****†****‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞҉†‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**I don't own young justice, this idea came from Sassbrat, if you like give her you complements, in this story Wally is eighteen, she accept some many of my ideas it be rude to deny this request, (this is around a year and 4 months after the first season finale, second season the way it was made was a mistake,)**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡†҉∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд****҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡****†****҉****∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****§҈҉Ѫ¤⃝*#****§∆Ω∞•ℓℓ•∞Ω∆§****#*⃝¤¥Ѫ҉҈§****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞****҉****†****‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞҉†‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Batman POV: **

I gather my ward, (a short time before Jason Toad,) Aqualad, Conner, Artemis, and my ward crush Wallit, (female in this version,) for a mission, only Wally, and Dick knew my identity, so this was going to be hard, "We believe the shadows has put a mark on Bruce Wayne, he an ally to the league so your mission is to save him," I said,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡†҉∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд****҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡****†****҉****∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****§҈҉Ѫ¤⃝*#****§∆Ω∞•ℓℓ•∞Ω∆§****#*⃝¤¥Ѫ҉҈§****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞****҉****†****‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞҉†‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Wally POV:**

Batman is so cute without his mask, now I get to go a mission while looking at it; I believe batman mask is his millionaire alter ego,

"So what the plan?" Kaldur said,

"Kaldur, and Artemis will be waiter/waitress to a party, he hosting, Robin will be a guest, and since Wally (50/50 of being call Wally and Wallit,) here is the only 18 year old girl here, she will be his date," Batman said, he does want me,

"You got 3 days, to get some social clothes, to get the have the pamper social drill," he said, I know the drill, I was teach by Alfred because Barry like to come to Bruce manor during party, I was never invited but better safe than sorry,

Nobody but Aunt Iris knew my crush, she has to question why, and she thought it was a schoolgirl crush, most people want him for his money, I did it because of how it felt, I was helping Robin,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡†҉∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд****҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡****†****҉****∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****§҈҉Ѫ¤⃝*#****§∆Ω∞•ℓℓ•∞Ω∆§****#*⃝¤¥Ѫ҉҈§****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞****҉****†****‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞҉†‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**FLASHBACK,**

The entire Justice League was after the Joker, A rent a cop recently shot Harley Quinn, and a few night after the news was release, Joker bomb one of Gotham neighboring city, the league was going out of their way to stop him, Me and Robin was looking for clue in an unlikely area where he wasn't _supposed_ to be, again supposed,

The Joker got the drop on us, literally he drop a safe on us, the derby cut through our skin, I couldn't move, he came out of nowhere, he stab Robin in the gut a few times, he look tour me. He unmasked me; spray me with some instanced white spray face paint, "Beautiful, and all mine," he then laugh manically,

I was so scare, Kid Flash could fight him, but Wallit West was a coward, "Wh-What do yo-you want?" I asked hoping he lose interest,

"A week ago I lost Harley Quinn, and going to need someone to replace them, make someone fast under the sheet," I started to cry,

"Ar-are you go-going to us-use yo-your Joke-joke-joker Gas?" I asked fearfully,

"Then I can't heard your rebellious scream, and you accepting laughs," he said, "I keep the bird, maybe in the end we can crave this bird together," he said, jesting though Robin,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡†҉∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд****҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡****†****҉****∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****§҈҉Ѫ¤⃝*#****§∆Ω∞•ℓℓ•∞Ω∆§****#*⃝¤¥Ѫ҉҈§****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞****҉****†****‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞҉†‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**3 days later Robin POV:**

I woke up in chains, I look around; saw a smaller version of Harley Quinn, she was crying, this confused me, I look closer to see it Wallit, in a demonic crossover with her Kid Flash uniform, design, and (now Green) lightning bolt, with the color scheme of Harley Quinn. "Kid Flash that you?" she nodded, and continued to cry, I manage to use my bat compotator, if I get her to talk, Bat will know, I wonder, why I'm still here, I look around the cell alone was at maximum security, the signal probably wasn't making it to the batcave, "I will save you Kid Flash I will," I said,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobs,

**The Rescue Wally POV:**

The joker was making me cry and then hurt Robin if I'm not smiling 24/7, I heard an explosion, I grab Robin, and use my body to protect him, he doesn't need it, but I need to protect him, for my sanity,

I saw Batman dragging an unconscious , Robin remove my mask, I was crying my eyes out, once he saw me, he knew something was wrong, I need some comfort, he put my into his chest it was so warm, someone I could be a safe with,

After that Uncle Flash, wouldn't let go one patrol for 2 months, the reason I was so scare, the Joker got someone to make a weaker combo of Joker gas, and Fear gas (Scarecrow), Joker was planning are moving to another location, and it could have taken years for me to be found, if that happen Joker would kill Robin, I don't want to know what happen to me,

**Current time at Wanye manner Wallit POV:**

"Mistress Wallit," Alfred said,

"Yes," I said,

"This is embarrassing but Master Bruce hasn't been dancing, the last 2 years, so someone needs to teach him," he said,

"So," I asked,

"He won't practice with me, so you have to do the honors," he said,

'**An angel chorus in the background,'**

"Thank you, Thank you," I said hugging him,

I overheard what the deal of me dancing with Bruce was, I was hoping Bruce could at least, dance close to me, not a force in the world, could get Barry to let him grid me, "I'm going kill you," I heard Barry yell, could I get to be grid by Bruce,

"I'm sorry Barry but I can't slow down, how about we let Wally decided," he said, hanging up on Barry,

"What was that about?" I asked,

"Since my identity is a millionaire playboy, I afraid there a chance I made have to do some sexual dances with you," he said,

"I don't want to blow your cover, and head, so I guess I have to," I said, on the inside yes, yes, yes, yes, thank you god,

"So Alfred ask me to help you relearn to dance," I said, after I ret aught Bruce to dance, he decided he should teach me about the sexual dances, he did got in one of the dance I just taught him, but our pelvic were touching, he then grab my shoulder turn me around, and start to grid my ass, the fell of what I felt is amazing, I'm going to be the mother of his child, even if it kill me, he then held me closer, then let go,

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," I kiss him,

"Don't be," I said, he clearly like me, "I love you Bruce," he couldn't help but smile,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡†҉∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд****҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†Φд‡****†****҉****∞҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©Φ€∑∂‡†****Φд****§҈҉Ѫ¤⃝*#****§∆Ω∞•ℓℓ•∞Ω∆§****#*⃝¤¥Ѫ҉҈§****дΦ****†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞****҉****†****‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞҉†‡дΦ†‡∂∑€Φ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Continued review for me to, if I get 3 review I'll continued, **


End file.
